


Momentus Interruptus

by LadySomething



Series: The Joike Series [5]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to The Bots to ruin a romantic moment (even during a bad movie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in 2011.

Mike and Joel were watching one of Ed Wood's terrible masterpieces,  _Glen or Glenda_. Despite being a bad movie, it has some heart. Especially near the end when Barbara strips off her angora sweater to give to Glen as a sign of her love and acceptance.   
"Here, take this, it makes me look like a fat sheep." Joel was doing his impression of Dolores Fueller as he nudges at Mike's side; only to realize that Mike sleeping in his seat with his head was on Joel's shoulder. He smiles as he looks at Mike, noticing the fine lines on his face. But something is nagging Joel for some reason. He looks at his watch, its 12:03AM, it's now February 14th.   
"Hey, Mike." Joel whispers, giving him a soft nudge, "Happy Valentine's Day."  
Mike opens his eyes halfway. He smiles and gives Joel a quick peck on the cheek.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Joel."  
Joel returns the favor by holding Mike's face and kissing him in the mouth, Mike kisses back with a moan. Before they could go any further, the Gizmocrat and the Temp realized they're not the only ones who were watching the movie.  
"Kissing! Icky!" Crow's voice killed the mood while he sits next to Joel while Tom, Gypsy and Cambot sit next to Mike.  
"Aw, puke! Would you two knock it off already?!" Tom said while Cambot turns away.  
"Awww…" Gypsy tilts her head. "That's sweet."  
"Hey! I'm getting scarred for life over here!" Crow yelled.


End file.
